ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Shae
Shae was an agent in the Department of Mary Sues, Harry Potter Division. He was written by nscangal. Agent Profile Shae is a very good-looking young man. His face is "Greek-god-like," and he has blue eyes and shiny, curly, light blond hair."Draco's Immortal Beloved" by nscangal, Jan 7, 2006 He is remarkably tall at 6'4", he has lightly tanned skin, and he's in good shape, a fact of which he is proud."Character Meme" by nscangal, Oct 18, 2007 His age is unknown even to him, but he appears to be about 23, so that's what he tells people. As a veteran agent, Shae has more patience with badfic than his partner and is harder to surprise; bad descriptions and grammar errors merely exasperate him. His coping method seems to be writing long rants in his charge notebooks—Jo observes that he goes through a lot of them. However, he's "a bit of a math freak," so number errors get on his nerves. He has an unfortunate tendency toward optimism. Despite definitely having been around long enough to know better than to tempt the Ironic Overpower, he still makes remarks like "It'll be good to have a bit of a break before our next mission" and "At least it's not 'Celebrian',""Subjugation" by Gundamkiwi and Tungsten Monk, c. 2006-2007 much to the annoyance of his partner. He is terrible at packing, but good with the equipment. He's also apparently rotten at chess, since he fell victim to the Fool's Mate on one occasion. Agent History When and how Shae joined the PPC is unknown, but he implies that he's been with the PPC a few years in a remark to Jo: "You only started a month ago. Wait until you’ve worked for a few years and it’ll be hard to surprise you then." Also based on that remark, he was most likely partnered with Jo in either December 2005 (a month before the mission was published) or mid-May 2005 (a month before the author started writing it). He has a secret in his past that he refuses to tell Jo about. He says that he "learned the hard way" not to use his natural appearance on missions, and he also claims to be "sort of neither" natural-born nor a clone. Given these two facts and his good looks, it seems possible that he may have been a Gary Stu and/or a canon expy. In the summer of 2006, he and Jo were assigned with the task force to "Subjugation." They and six other agents went in; only one returned, and neither Jo nor Shae was that one. The mission was left incomplete. Jo and Shae's fate is unknown; they are presumed Snapped and/or Missing in Action. Mission Reports Partnered with Jo * "Draco's Immortal Beloved" (Harry Potter) * "Subjugation" (Harry Potter), with Agents Gunny and Wayne (DMS - AD), Rez and Flip (DF), and Suicide and Diocletian (DMS) ** Incomplete. References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Harry Potter Division (DMS) Category:Unaccounted-For Agents